The Hunter's new Hart
by Moonlit nightwriter
Summary: What happens when Katy and Shawn get married? What happens if Maya's dad came back? How would things change? I don't own anything.
1. New living

**Girl meets world Fan Fiction no. 2**

 **Let's do it.**

 **This fanfic**. **is about Maya, Shawn and Katy. What if Katy and Shawn got married? What if Maya's dad came back? Read and find out!**

No ones POV

"Shawn?" Maya into her new apartment above the Matthew's.

When her mom and Shawn got married they moved into the apartment above the Matthew's. The appartment was identical to the Matthew's, but designed differently. Shawn decided starting a new family right by his other family was a good idea and Maya was right by her best friend. It was also an upgrade from Katy's other apartment. So they all got something out of it.

"Hey kiddo. How was school?" Shawn said as he came out from hallway he walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. "Your mom isn't home yet."

"I know she told me she wasn't going to be for a while. She said she'll be home around 6:30. School was ok I guess."

"Did something happen at school today?"

"Matthews gave us a crap ton of homework. And sadly that was the most interesting thing that happened today. Riley was talking about Lucas all day. Lucas and Farkle were gone all day for a school debate competition."

Shawn then turned his 'parental side' on and said, "if Cory gave you a lot of homework you better go do it. We're going out for dinner tonight with the Matthews."

"Fine." Ever since Shawn told her what might happen if she doesn't study or do work. "One more thing Shawn. Umm I have a dinner 'date'..."

"Date? Who is it? How did you meet him?"

"With Mark, Shawn. Mark."

Mark is the name of Maya's dad. He has been trying to get to know Maya since her mom remarried. So she gets to know her father.

Shawn started to mumble under his breath a little.

"Maya, why don't you call him Dad?"

"Same reason you don't call the actual person who gave birth to you mom.* they weren't there." Maya knew Shawn's past. It was scary for Maya not just because of what he was through, but because it is too close to her past. "Besides I already have a dad." She said hugging him.

"Thank you Maya. You mean so much to me."

"I know" they broke the hug

"Ok kiddo go do your homework. We are leaving when your mom gets home."

"Ok." Maya said walking to her new room. Maya was so happy with this new family. She loved it.

 ***Shawn's actual mom wasn't the mom who raised him. She gave birth to him and left.**

 **Thank you for reading I will have chapter 2 up soonish.**

 **Probably.**

 **Like maybe a 50% chance I won't be up for a little bit. :'( sorry.**

 **I am still working on chapter 7 of 'Finding my way' soon I wanted to finish this. I hope you liked this.**

 **R &R please.**

 **\- Moonlit nightwriter**


	2. The dinner

**Ok so I watch the girl meets world girl meets hurricane episode RIGHT after I posted the story. So I think I might just stick with the name Mark, but I might just change it out of nowhere. So that might happen.**

 **I'm so sorry it has been so long I've had so much going on.**

 **Maya's texts: hi**

 **Mark's texts:** _hi_

 **Anyways let's do it.**

Maya's POV

I went up to my room and got out all of the homework Matthews assigned.

 _*Beep*_

My phone buzzed from an incoming text. Mark.

 _Hi, baby girl. I have to bump up our dinner date to tomorrow. I have to my wedding anniversary tonight._

 **Ok. I have to tell mom. See you at 8?**

 _Yes. See you then._

 **Ok bye.**

I put my phone down after that and actually did my homework.

 **Time skip: the evening**

 **Still Maya's POV**

Mom came home at the perfect time. I actually finished my homework. So mom changed into more a more casual clothes.

We got in the car and drove off. I told mom that Mark said that he needs to have our dinner together tomorrow and that he will pick me up.

Shawn huffed. It was no secret that Shawn doesn't like or trust Mark. Mom rubbed Shawn's arm to calm him down and comfort him.

"Katy I'm fine."

"You say that, but do you mean that?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah Shawn. Do you really feel ok with Mark?" I asked as he pulled into a parking space at the buffet.

"I don't know yet." Shawn said. "I just don't know yet."

Shawn went out of the car and into the building.

"Baby girl you know this is hard on Shawn. He needs time."

"Mom he knows that Mark's my... he's my. What is he?"

"He's your father. He's not your dad but he's your father."

"What's the difference?"

"A dad is there. Your father WAS there."

"Shawn's my dad." I finally figured it out.

We got out of the car and walked into the building. The first thing I did was find Shawn at our table and I hugged him."You're my dad." He hugged me back.

"Thank you Maya." He looked over at my mom and smiled. I walked to the food bar and got a plate.

I saw someone somewhat familiar to me.

"Maya?" He said

"Hi Mark."

No ones POV

Shawn looked at Katy.

"Did you do this? Did you have her say that? "

"Nope she did that all by herself. I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Katy then left. Shawn decided to go get food. Then he turned the corner to the food bar to see Maya talking to a grown man. This didn't sit right in Shawn's stomach,that also might have been hunger though. Shawn started walking to where Maya was.

"Hi Maya who's this?" Shawn questioned.

"Oh, Shawn this is..." only to be cut off by Mark

"I'm Maya's father."

"Funny," Shawn said. "I'm Maya's dad."

"I'm Maya's dad."

"Not really."

"Umm." Maya interrupted cutting back in. "Mark, Shawn. Shawn, Mark."

"What do you mean I'm 'not really' Maya's dad?"

"You gave up on being Maya's dad when you left Katy."

"Shawn." Maya whispered threateningly.

"I'm here now!"

"But now I'm here."

"Shawn." Maya growled through her teeth yet still quietly

"Well she is my daughter and I'm taking her out on a father/daughter dinner tomorrow night." Mark looked at Maya to which she mouthed eight. And Mark nodded.

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn!" Maya yelled. Getting his attention finally. They had a little conversation through their eyes.

 _Maya. He can't just come in here and..._

 _Shawn. Mark is my father, but can you be my dad who is there sticking with this daughter? Please?_

 _Fine._

Shawn knew he couldn't win this.

"Nice seeing you. See you tomorrow." Maya said. Taking Shawn by the hand and dragging him away. To get food and then back to the table where Katy was doing the whole motherly, you're in trouble thing. (You know the look I mean)

Shawn and I approached the table.

 **Not the best, but I really wanted to just get this posted.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Chapter 3 might be a little bit though. I know. I'm sorry. The next chapter of finding my way will be us soonish**

 **Again I have had some writer's block and sorry I haven't been posting as much.**

 **Moonlit nightwriter**


	3. Approach the bench

**I am back! I am SO sorry it has been such a long time. I have been EXTREMELY busy. So here is chapter 3**

Maya's POV

Shawn and I walked towards my mom and sat down. My mom was silent. Which in some cases can be scarier than being yelled at.

"Katy I can exp..."

"No. No Shawn I will not talk about this in public." Shawn and I looked at each other and took a bite of food. "So Maya how was school?"

"Umm good mom."

"That's good."

 **Time skip: at home**

As soon as mom closed the door she lost it.

"Shawn I can't believe you started a fight with Mark! I mean there are dumb things to do. But picking a fight with your wife's ex-husband! The nerves you have!"

"Well one Katy. We have VERY different definitions of fight. It was just a talk, you know a chit chat. Katy I wouldn't get in a fight with Maya right there. Two I don't see how you are pinning all the blame on me for that _discussion._ "

I had to cut in before something involves me getting in between this.

"So I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night baby girl."

"Night kiddo."

No ones POV

Katy sighed. "Shawn I just don't want Maya to have to come to picking sides when it comes to her father's argument."

"Katy no one is asking her to do that."

"I don't want it come to that."

"I know." Shawn kissed the top of Katy's head. "Go get some sleep." Katy nodded and walked off.

Shawn just sat and thought. About Mark and Maya. Katy and Mark. Him and Katy. Him and Maya.

What would be next?

 **I know that was a short chapter, but I wanted the father daughter date to be it's own chapter. So I will be posting that chapter later. Hopefully soon. But I don't always remember. So I want to say sorry in advance.**

 **See you next time**

 **-Moonlit nightwriter**


	4. A Father Daughter Date

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about the lack of updates. I fell into a depression. I will try my hardest to finally update and all that stuff.**

 **So since I've kept you for so long**

 **Let get to it**

Maya's POV

I was dressed in a red dress that goes knee high and then cowboy boots that go mid-calf. I was getting ready to go on my father daughter outing with my da...father.

I heard a knocking on my door as Shawn asked and was granted permission to come in.

"Hey kiddo." He took a second to look at my outfit."you look amazing."

"Thanks. I got the cowboy boots from Riley." Shawn kind of laughed.

"So Maya what time is Mark going to be here?"

"If you're worried about how I will be. I'll be fine. But to answer your question, " I look down at my watch. "about now."

"I know that you'll be fine." He said smiling.

 _*Knock knock*_

I hear a nice, friendly male voice say "Hello Katy. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Maya will be down in a second."

I hug Shawn and then proceed out of my bedroom with Shawn following behind. As I entered the living room I saw standing in the doorway a middle-aged man around mid to late 20s. I definitely got my looks from Mark. I think Shawn saw that too. I could tell that he thought how much we look alike. I walked to the door to where my mom was. She kissed my cheek "Have fun baby girl."

"Ok I will mom." I look at Shawn who is now on the other side of mom. I walk up to him and hug him as he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"Have fun Kiddo." I nod as I walk out the door with Mark.

 **Time skip: carnival**

Mark and I went the carnival by the pier. He bought us cotton candy and popcorn.

We got to the ferris wheel and finally got on a car. Luckily it was just us on the car.

"You know Maya we are REALLY high up."

"Yeah." I gulp a little, "I guess we are really are high." I might have been a bit too proud and forget my fear of heights.

"It would be really bad if we fell and hit the ground and.." I stopped listening to him after that but was pulled back to reality when he started to move the entire thing.

"Mark what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." He said and we jolted to a stop at the very top again.

I wrapped my arms around Mark. "Mark. Please stop." My voice breaking at the very end. He stopped and wrapped his arms around me too. We just sat there like that for a few seconds.

"You can let go of me we're back on the ground" he said.

"Not just yet." I said then finally released from the hug.

 **Time skip: End of the date**

After the ferris wheel again, bummer cars, food and just talking he drove me home. When i walked through the door Shawn asked for every detail. It got annoying but it was reassuring that he cared. We had fun. I can't believe I could actually talk to him and like it. I'm still mad at him for everything he did to my mom, but I think he's trying.

Maybe I can have a relationship with him.

 **Thanks for reading I have no good excuse but I am SO SO SO SORRY.**

 **PM me any ideas for other stories, your thoughts, and even all your hate I'll read it all and thanks you all.**

 **It's been a while**

 **Moonlit nightwriter**


	5. (Not a chapter)IM SO SORRY

**Guys words can't express how sorry I am that I stopped writing my stories. I'm going to start them up again and I will have a new chapter up this or next weekend. I've literally been on a two year break.**

 **I feel SO bad!**

 **I swear more drama, hurt, comfort and heartbreak will be coming VERY soon**

 **With my love**

 **-Moonlit Nightwriter**


	6. The Real Chapter Five

**Again no excuse for two years of silence, but finally without further ado. The real chapter 5!**

 **This chapter will have Riley, but I want this story to really focus on Maya as an individual.**

 **Maya's POV**

As I rolled over to look at my clock mounted on the wall. 7:45

It's been about a week since the outing with my father. I knew he has a second family and such, but I wished he would call to check up on me. Or maybe text me and say that he had a fun time and we should do it again.

I don't know. Just something.

I was snapped back into reality when Shawn came knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hey Kiddo. Time to get up and ready for school." I turned to him

"It's Saturday."

"Kid, it's Monday. Come on, I need to drive you and Riley to school. Cory's already at work and Topanga is taking Auggie to a doctor's appointment."

After mumbling about how I hated Mondays and mornings, let alone Monday mornings, I was up and fully dressed. I finished brushing my teeth and headed downstairs.

I see Shawn at the table with a bowl of cereal. He looks at me as I come down the stairs.

"Hey Kiddo, want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you can go down and get Riley."

"Alright." I went to my room and climbed out my fire escape and down to the Matthew's apartment.

"Riles?" I say knocking on her window. "Riley we need to go to school."

I see Riley walk out of her closet to opened the window.

"Morning Peaches!"

"Hey, ready for school?"

"Yeah, oh I almost forgot, how was your thing with your… Mark?"

"Oh umm… It was really fun, but he hasn't talked to me since. I thought maybe dad would try and contact me to set something else up." Riley's head snapped to meet my face.

"Maya, you just called him dad."

 **That's it for right now I'll be back in a day or two with another one. Super short, I know, but I wanted to get the very brief Maya called Mark dad thing across.**

 **Thank you for the people who have kept up with the story since 2015.**

 **Also heartbroken Girl Meets World has officially ended.**

 **Keep writing**

 **-Moonlit Nightwriter**


End file.
